


Third

by SharkGirl



Series: Shklance Roleplay [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bar, Barebacking, Bickering, Control, Couple Seeking a Third, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Characters, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Sass, Sequel, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: But he wasn’t interested in them. He’d come looking for one thing in particular. And no sooner had he glanced back at his bottle, did he catch someone coming up to him out of the corner of his eye.“Hey there, Daddy,” a soft, rather sultry voice purred, distinguishable even over the noisy din of the bar. “You come here often?”





	Third

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Here is the third and final (?) part of this series!!   
> This time it's Shiro's turn.  
> Because this is roleplay and they're acting, you can assume that they discussed their kinks and such beforehand.
> 
> This is my second birthday gift for Alex because his first one was too short imo. So...here you go, you wonderful man, you!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and talented Ghost, as well as the fantastic and brilliant Jes!  
> Please enjoy~

Shiro rolled his beer bottle between his palms, watching it twist on the polished bar top. The stools weren’t the most comfortable thing on Earth, but he didn’t plan on sitting long. The bar was packed, filled with what he deemed was the ‘usual crowd,’ plus a handful of others scattered about.

But he wasn’t interested in them. He’d come looking for one thing in particular. And no sooner had he glanced back at his bottle, did he catch someone coming up to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey there, Daddy,” a soft, rather sultry voice purred, distinguishable even over the noisy din of the bar. “You come here often?”

Shiro looked over toward the newcomer, carefully assessing him. He was tall, though still shorter than himself, with long, long legs made all the more noticeable by the extremely short jean shorts he wore. In fact, there was quite a bit of smooth, tan skin on display. Not that Shiro was complaining.

“Just passing through,” he answered, finally trailing his gaze up the length of the other’s body and to his face. Cute. Young. With a slightly upturned nose and the brightest baby blues he’d seen in a long time. “You?”

“Oh, this is one of my usual haunts,” he chuckled and placed his elbows on the bar, leaning heavily against it and arching his back, exposing the thin column of his neck. The skin there was flawless, save for a smattering of dark marks just above his collarbone. But his attention was brought back to the young man’s face when he cleared his throat. “Buy me a drink?”

Shiro smiled and lifted a hand, hailing the barkeep. But before she made her way over, Shiro leaned closer, catching a faint whiff of the other’s cologne. It was light and fruity with a hint of citrus. It was nice. “What’s your poison?” he asked him.

“Sex on the Beach,” he replied, the corners of his lips curving up.

Shiro returned the gesture and nodded toward the bartender before facing him again. “Care to join me?” He motioned toward the empty stood beside him. “Mr…?”

“Lance,” he said before gracefully hopping up onto the seat. He spun around halfway and then leaned on the bar, his chin in his palm. “And what can I call you?” he asked and then immediately followed with a quick, “Other than Daddy, I mean.” He grinned.

“My friends call me Shiro,” he said and then lifted his beer to his lips, taking a quick swig. He pulled the bottle away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, stifling a laugh when Lance wrinkled his nose at the action. But he didn’t voice his distaste.

“Shiro,” he repeated instead and scooched a bit closer. “I hope I can call you that,” he whispered. “Because I’d very much like to be friends.” Lance made a show of crossing his long legs, swinging one over the other and causing his shorts to ride up further. And it was then that Shiro spotted another little grouping of dark marks high on his inner thigh.

“Looks like you’ve got a friend already,” he noted, gesturing toward the bruises with the neck of his beer bottle. On closer inspection, some appeared to be bite marks. Deep by the looks of it. “And a possessive one at that.”

“Oh.” Lance crossed his legs quickly, covering his mouth as he giggled. “You saw those, huh?”

Shiro just hummed in response and, when the bartender set Lance’s drink on the counter, he picked it up and placed it in the other man’s hands. “Well, it’s been a pleasure, Lance,” he began as he stood up from his stool. “But I don’t think I’m interested in buying what you’re selling.”

He barely caught the surprised look on Lance’s face before he turned and walked toward the other end of the bar. But by the time he made it to the pool tables, Lance was already hot on his heels, his drink left behind.

“And just what-” he started out angrily, but changed his tone when Shiro quirked a brow in his direction. Lance took a deep breath. “And just what do you think I’m selling?”

“Wrong choice of words,” Shiro apologized, picking up a cue and chalking the end of it. “I meant to say that I’m no homewrecker, Sugar.”

Lance’s face went pink and he swallowed. “I…” he began, but trailed off.

“Now go run along before that possessive lover of yours comes barreling in here with a .45 and a shovel,” he said, shooing Lance toward the door. But the younger man dug his heels in and turned around.

“I’ll have you know that he doesn’t even own a gun,” Lance explained, poking Shiro in the chest. Then his lips curled up in a fond little smile. “He’s more of a knife guy, ya know?”

“Very reassuring,” Shiro deadpanned. “But since I don’t want to be sashimied…” he started.

“Listen,” Lance interrupted, holding his hands up. “He sent me here.”

Shiro took a deep breath in through his nose, not sure if he should believe the other’s sudden change of tune. “Lance-”

“We’re looking for a third,” he went on, averting his gaze and appearing nervous for the first time that night. “We spotted you from across the bar and I was supposed to…” He bit his lower lip before gazing up at Shiro through his lashes. “I was supposed to seduce you.”

He wanted to laugh at that. He really did. But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been attracted to Lance from the moment he’d sauntered up to the bar, all long legs, doe eyes, and honeyed skin.

Shiro cleared his throat, his gaze sweeping the establishment. “So, where is your beau, anyway?”

Lance ducked his head, his cheeks tinting. “He’s, um…getting the car.”

Shiro raised his brows high, both incredulous and impressed. “He had a lot of faith in you, did he?” he offered and Lance nodded, his blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

“It’s, uh, not our first time, so…” Lance pursed his lips, clearly trying not to divulge too much information. But before Shiro could even begin to try and pry an explanation out of that mouth of his, the door to the bar swung open and a young man with dark hair and an almost irritated little scowl on his handsome face strode in, heading straight for them.

“Taking your sweet time, aren’t you?” That was directed at Lance, accompanied by a purposeful crossing of his arms over his chest.

Yeah. He was definitely the man in question.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Lance said, taking on the appearance of a kicked puppy. “I was trying, but he saw the hickeys you left all over me and jumped to conclusions before I could explain myself.” Lance wasn’t even finished before the other rolled his eyes. “Hey,” he snapped. “If you could learn to control yourself, we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“Control myself?” the other man balked, throwing his arms out. “Who’s the one always begging for my mark, huh?” he accused, earning a scandalized gasp and a bright red flush from Lance.

“Keith!” he shouted and then lowered his voice when a few of the other patrons looked their way. “I can’t believe you,” he hissed.

It was obvious that the other man – Keith – was about to say something in reply, but Shiro coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

“I’d hate to come between you two,” he said, biting back a smirk at his phrasing, “But I haven’t exactly said ‘no’.”

At that, both men perked up, Lance a bit more openly. “Oh?” He asked, blue eyes wide and hopeful.

“Well, so long as Keith here holds the same interest you do,” he said, giving Lance’s boyfriend a once over, taking in his unruly dark hair in definite need of a trim, his violet eyes, and the soft curve of his pale cheek, down the length of his body, not as slender as Lance’s, but sturdier and not at all unappealing. He snapped out of it when Keith moved, crossing his arms over his chest again. “I think I’d be fine keeping you two company for the night.”

Lance’s face lit up and Keith quirked a brow, but they exchanged a quick glance and then nodded.

“We both picked you out, after all,” Keith said as though that was answer enough. Luckily for him, it was.

“Well,” Shiro said with slow smile. “I’m honored.”

“So,” Lance piped up, threading his arm through Shiro’s and latching on. “You wanna get out of here? Our place isn’t far.”

But Shiro shook his head, ignoring the adorable little pout Lance gave him in response. He reached down and brushed his knuckles along Lance’s jaw, his gaze flicking over to Keith. “I’ve got a better idea.”

 

Shiro’s motel room was within walking distance from the bar. Lance only disentangled himself once on the way, pausing to shiver and rub his arms. It was a little chilly, but then again, Lance was practically naked. So, Shiro took off his old leather jacket – one he’d found in the back of his closet and threw into his suitcase at the last minute – and placed it over his shoulders, earning a soft smile in return.

Keith grunted from beside them and Shiro turned just in time to catch him putting his arm back into his own jacket.

Oops. Looks like he’d beat him to it.

They arrived at his room shortly after that and Shiro took out his magnetic keycard, swiping it through the lock and opening the door. He stepped to the side to allow the other two entry. Keith went straight in and plopped himself down on the bed, while Lance loitered just inside the doorway, toying with the too-long sleeves of Shiro’s leather jacket and gazing up at him through his lashes.

“So…” Lance began, chewing on his lower lip. “Have you done this sort of thing before?”

Shiro grinned and shut the door, hearing the electronic lock click back into place. “I’ve been around the block a time or two,” he answered and then strode the rest of the way in, bypassing Lance and heading for the desk. He pulled out the chair and turned it around, taking a seat.

Both Lance and Keith exchanged confused looks.

“Well,” Shiro began, glancing between them. “Get to it, boys.”

Lance stepped closer, plucking at the cuffs of the jacket’s sleeves and appearing rather puzzled. “Um…” He wet his lips. “Aren’t you going to join us?”

“Yeah,” Keith added with a huff, giving Shiro a quick once over. “What? You can’t get it up or something?”

At that, Shiro snickered and shook his head. Hardly. “I prefer to watch,” he said and both their faces fell.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Keith growled.

“I promise I won’t be an idle audience.” He smirked and crossed one leg over the other, resting his ankle on his knee. “And I do plan on joining you later. But for now…I’d really like to see you two fuck.”

Lance sucked in breath and Shiro’s smile widened as Keith’s pupils dilated.

“Sound good?” he asked, just to make sure. “I wouldn’t want to do anything to make you…uncomfortable.”

Both men nodded, but Lance was the one to speak. “Yes, Daddy.”

Shiro placed his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist, his eyes never leaving the happy couple. “Now,” he said, voice low. “Strip.”

It was obvious that Keith was not accustomed to taking orders. He frowned, thick brows drawing down over those fiery violet eyes of his. But Lance, on the other hand, obeyed immediately, slipping the borrowed leather jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall the floor at his feet. Then he pulled the thin strip of fabric playing at being a shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Very good, Lance,” Shiro praised him and the other practically preened before hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his low waist short shorts, giving them a little tug and teasingly revealing his hipbones. But Shiro stopped him before he could go further. “Just a moment.” He held his hand up and turned his attention on Keith. “Why aren’t you taking your clothes off?”

Keith stared him down. “M’not really into people telling me what to do,” he said, but Shiro didn’t miss the obvious bulge tenting the other man’s black skinny jeans. Not that Keith was doing anything to hide it.

“Is that right?” Shiro mused, rubbing his chin. “Well, if you don’t want to put on a show for me…” he trailed off, his gaze falling on Lance. “We can change it up a bit.” He bit his lip and counted to three in his head. He barely made it to two before Keith shot up.

“You think I’m going to let you watch my boyfriend touch himself?” he asked, stepping in front of Lance as if to shield him.

Shiro raised his brows and gave a little shrug, shifting so he was leaning against the back of the chair. “You were going to let me fuck him, so I figured-”

“Well, you figured wrong,” Keith snapped and then grabbed Lance’s upper arm.

For a moment, Shiro thought he might lead Lance to the doorway and out of the motel room. But he was surprised when Keith pulled Lance against him and pressed their lips together. Shiro enjoyed the show, especially when Keith’s tongue licked its way into Lance’s mouth, eliciting the loveliest of sounds.

When they broke apart, Lance was pink cheeked and panting. He furrowed his brow at Keith, but his attention was now on Shiro.

“If you want a show,” he said, narrowing his eyes and tugging Lance closer by the waistband of his shorts. “We’ll fucking give you one.”

 

Watching Lance and Keith together was even better than Shiro had imagined. Lance’s skin looked just as soft all over. And even though Shiro itched to run his hands over the tan flesh, he abstained, knowing it would be much better after the wait.

Keith was paler, so it was easier to notice that Lance wasn’t the only one sporting marks on his body. Keith had scratches down his back and finger-shaped bruises on his ass. And Shiro made a mental note to ask about those later.

“Fuck… _Keith_ …” Lance moaned, tossing his head. He was on his back, his long legs bent at the knee and spread wide. Keith was between them and, although the meat of Lance’s thighs partially blocked his view, Shiro knew exactly what he was doing.

Because it was precisely what he’d told Keith to do.

“Can you take it all into your mouth?” Shiro asked as Keith pulled off to take a deep breath.

“Fuck off,” he panted and Lance let out an airy chuckle.

“Keith’s tongue is better put to use elsewhere,” he replied with a wink in Shiro’s direction. “As for me…” He bit his lip and looked at Shiro with hooded eyes. “I can swallow him whole.”

At that, Keith groaned and moved lower, kissing his way down Lance’s erection and pressing his palms to the underside of his thighs. Shiro was going to question his path, but a moment later Lance let out an absolutely delectable scream, his fingers grasping at the sheets as Keith put that tongue of his ‘to better use.’

But Shiro tutted. “Now, now, Keith,” he scolded. “I didn’t tell you to do that.”

Keith drew back, snarling with spit-shined lips. “Fuck you. I don’t need your permission to eat my boyfriend’s ass, thank you very much.”

“K-Keith,” Lance gasped. “Language!”

But Keith just smirked up at him. “What?” He leaned his cheek against Lance’s inner thigh. “Not like you don’t like it.”

Lance opened his mouth and then shut it, averting his gaze and muttering something under his breath that Shiro didn’t quite catch. Keith, however, seemed to hear it and let out a quiet snort in response.

 

The night went on like that and Shiro enjoyed every moment. Though watching Lance claw at the sheets, his face pressed into the mattress and his ass high in the air as Keith fucked into him was probably his favorite visual.

But, with most good things, it had to come to an end. And just as Lance’s moans raised in pitch, Shiro clapped his hands, getting their attention.

Keith was learning to listen. In fact, if Shiro didn’t know any better, he’d say the other man was starting to enjoy being bossed around. Still, even though he’d slowed his pace and the intensity of his thrusts, he didn’t stop moving completely.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro warned and he let out a pitiful whine, only managing to turn it into a growl at the very end.

“What?” he barked out, his legs shaking from holding his position.

Shiro commended his effort. “I think it’s time I joined you two,” he said as he stood up.

Both Lance and Keith looked to each other before jumping into action, each of them letting out little groans when they pulled apart and sat up on the bed, their hands on their knees as they awaited their orders.

Shiro approached the bed, about to applaud them for sitting so pretty, but the moment his hand drifted to the fly of his pants, Lance shot forward, reaching out toward him.

“I wanna suck his cock,” he said and then glanced over his shoulder. “Like we said at the bar? Please, Keith?”

Now, up until this point, Lance had done everything Shiro had asked. So it was surprising to see him turning to his lover for permission. But that part of their game was over. If Lance wanted orders from Keith, that was completely fine with Shiro.

“Actually,” Keith said, crawling toward Lance and leaning close enough to whisper in his ear. “I just thought of something even better.”

Things happened very quickly after that. Before Shiro could get a word in edgewise, Lance and Keith pounced, stripping him of his clothing and tossing him onto the bed. They made themselves comfortable between his legs and got to work.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he choked out as Lance wrapped his lips around his cock, barely giving him a chance to recover before he pressed on, taking him deep into his throat and swallowing around him. “Shit,” he wheezed.

“Good, right?” Keith smirked at him, producing the bottle of lube he’d used to prep Lance earlier. “You’re good either way, right?” he asked and Shiro – at a loss for words – could only nod. “Good.”

The combination of Keith’s probing fingers and Lance’s sinful mouth nearly sent Shiro over the edge. He’d neglected himself for far too long while watching them together. Thankfully, Lance pulled off, releasing him with a pop.

“Fuck, he’s big,” he said to Keith, his voice a little hoarse.

“Good thing I warmed you up, then, huh?” Keith countered and then slipped his fingers out. “I think he’s just about ready.”

Shiro bobbed his head in agreement, but Keith was already centering himself between his legs, forcing Lance to crawl to the side.

“You want it?” Keith asked, placing his hands on Shiro’s knees and spreading his legs wider.

“Hell yeah,” he managed, mind still reeling from how quickly the tables had turned.

Keith grinned and then lined himself up. His face scrunched up as he slid in, stretching Shiro in the best possible way. But when he was completely inside him, his expression changed. The wrinkles on his brow smoothed and his jaw dropped. “Wow…” he breathed, eyes fluttering open. “He feels so good inside.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked from beside him. “I wanna feel him, too.”

Shiro was about to tell Lance to wait his turn, but the other man was quick to straddle him. “Oh,” Shiro said dumbly, blinking up at him.

“Yup,” Lance chirped and then reached behind him with a lube-slicked hand, running it over Shiro’s length a few times. Shiro bucked up into his fist, already feeling close again. “Not yet, Daddy,” he teased.

“Hurry up,” Keith said impatiently from behind him. He’d had to stop moving again and Shiro would have felt bad, if his mind wasn’t otherwise occupied.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance rolled his eyes and gripped the base of Shiro’s cock before slowly impaling himself. “Oh…he _is_ big…” he gasped as he lowered the rest of the way, only stopping when the curve of his ass was flush against Shiro’s hips.

Lance leaned back against Shiro’s bent legs, turning his head to look at Keith. “You ready?”

Keith nodded, his face splitting into a predatory grin. “Let’s blow his fucking mind, babe.”

Needless to say, Shiro’s mind had been blown.

The feel of Keith inside him and the tight heat that was Lance engulfing him over and over proved far too much. He was pretty sure he screamed when he came, one hand coming to grip Lance’s hip. But, fuck, if they didn’t keep moving after that. Shiro ended up a quivering, over-sensitized puddle beneath them.

Finally, they stiffened, mouths melded together, swallowing each other’s moans as they, too, tipped over the edge. Lance tightened around him and made quite a mess on Shiro’s chest. But he was too far gone to care.

And it was sometime later, when Shiro finally came back to himself, that he even noticed that they’d cleaned him up. Lance was curled against his one side while Keith took the other, both their heads pillowed on his chest.

“Wow…” Shiro breathed.

“Was it everything you’d hoped for?” Lance asked. “We didn’t go too far?”

“Yeah, I was starting to think we broke you or something when you stopped answering us,” Keith joked, but his tone held a note of barely concealed worry.

“It was…wow…” Shiro repeated. “You two really…wow…”

“I guess we did good, then,” Lance chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow. “So, we can check Shiro’s fantasy off of the list.”

Keith hummed in reply.

“Hey,” Lance said after a moment. “Do we have this room for the night?”

Shiro, who was ready to drift off to sleep, groggily answered. “Yup. All night.”

“Do you know what that means?” Lance shot up onto his knees, making the mattress bounce and squeak. “Second honeymoon!”

“ _Lance…_ ” Keith complained, burying his face in Shiro’s pectoral muscle. “Can you, like…give us an hour to recover, at least?"

Shiro gave a tired laugh. “Maybe more like two or three hours?”

Lance pouted and Keith jabbed Shiro in the ribs. “Stamina not what it used to be, Old Man?” he teased.

“You try getting double-teamed by your husbands and see how much stamina you have left,” Shiro shot back, though it lacked any real venom.

“Touché,” Keith said.

It was quiet for a moment and Shiro thought that maybe his husbands had fallen asleep.

“So,” Lance said, breaking the silence. “We’re not having our second honeymoon, then?”

Keith groaned. “Lance, go to _bed_.”

**Author's Note:**

> He'll get it... just give them a minute.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
